Naughty Auntie
by DarthJamaay
Summary: Lara-su is having some fun with auntie Lien-da... M for lemon (duh) A lot of thanks to "dreamcastzx1" for his amazing work on this pic. If you want to see more of this talented artist work, be sure to ckeck on his Patreon and on his Inkbunny account ;)
1. My Big Auntie Lien-da

**Hey guys! Still alive! And I'm back with a little something. Probably gonna be a one-shot, but let me know if you want more.**

The weekend, finally. These past days have been incredibly tiring. The last thing I had to do was bringing to Rutan his homework. My dumb cousin had to stay at home because he was sick and, of course, the teacher had chosen ME to help him. But once I'd be done with that, freedom shall be mine! So I decided that it was better to get rid of it as soon as possible I rang at the door and great-grandfather Dimitri welcomed me in.

"Hello Lara-su. To what do we owe the pleasure ?"

"Hello great-grandfather. I have come to give Rutan his homework for the week."

"Of course. He is resting in his room."

I thanked my ancestor and made my way up the stairs right to Rutan's room. He was laying in his bed, coughing at the top of his lungs.

"Hi, I brought you your homework."

" _Cough!_ As if I weren't suffering enough yet…"

"Aaaw… Poor baby is in pain ?"

"Sh-shut up! You don't know what I'm going through! It's awful!"

"Urgh! There is no way I am listening to this! Bye, enjoy your weekend."

"Traitor!"

As I closed the door behind me, I could hear Rutan cursing at me and coughing. Serves him right. Before I could climb down the stairs, aunt Lien-da called for me.

"Why hello there, young lady. What brings you here ?"

"Oh hello, aunt Lien-da. I just gave Rutan his homework. I was on my way to leave."

"Do you have a minute or two ? I would like to talk with you if you don't mind."

"Hum sure."

The two of us settled on the couch, in front of the fire place and talked for a while. Lien-da wanted to know how my unveiling went, since she hadn't had the chance to join us. As we kept talking, I suddenly gazed upon my aunt's chest. I never realized how big she was, I mean… Really big! I wonder how she can even fit all of that into her leather suit.

"Lara-Sa ?"

All of a sudden, my aunt brought me back from my dream cloud and I realized with embarrassment that I, without even realizing it, approached my head from her chest. I looked up to meet my aunt's eyes.

"Is something bothering you, dear ?"

"Oh no! No no no! It's nothing aunt Lien-da, I assure you!" I said while withdrawing my head to a casual position and placing my hands on my knees.

"I don't believe that for a second."

Without a warning, aunt Lien-da placed both of her hands on my cheeks, approaching her head from mine while she did it.

"Please tell me everything, Lara. You know you can trust me right ?"

"I… Eh…" was all I said, confused that I was.

"I want to hear you say: I trust you, auntie Lien-da." Lien-da said in a very seductive way. So I obliged to her request.

"I-I trust you, auntie Lien-da…"

My aunt smiled at me and said "Good girl" before placing her lips against mine. My eyes wide opened. I was so shocked I didn't know what to do! She then released my lips but little did I know what was coming next…

"Open your mouth."

"Wai-UMPF!" before I could even start my sentence, Lien-da took the opportunity to recapture my lips, only this time she shoved her tongue inside my mouth. She used her tongue to tease mine and even if I tried to fight her at first, I ended up enjoying this. So I closed my eyes let my aunt play with my tongue. Slowly, I felt like I was winning some ground for whatever reason, but it was probably my aunt's way to invite to put my tongue inside her mouth. And I was right, as soon as my tongue entered her mouth, Lien-da let out a moan of pleasure. After some minutes, we separated our lips with the both of us having burning red cheeks.

"My my, you're a good kisser, Lara-Su."

Aunt Lien-da then removed her hands from my cheeks and traced her way to my shoulders. She then lowered me down until my head was at the level of her chest. She then slowly made me put my face in her cleavage. My head was now right between the still covered melons of my aunt. And I noticed that she was purposely taking deep and slow breaths to make her breasts slowly move up and down. And with her hands still on my shoulders, her arms were making her breasts press lightly against my face. It was like Lien-da was very gently rubbing my face between her breasts. So I decided to wrap my arms around my aunt's hips ans to enjoy the feeling of her soft and warm breasts.

"Oh auntie Lien-da... Your boobs are so big and wonderfull!" I exclaimed. Lien-da responded with a grin.

"That's right! And I bet those beat your mother's anytime, don't they ?"

"Mmm yes they are auntie…" I said while placing soft kisses on the non-covered part of her breasts.

"You are so sweet. Would you like to see them in full ?"

I nodded and aunt Lien-da undid the zipper of her suit to release her beautiful breasts. Wow she was not even wearing a bra… I carefully placed my hands on my aunt breasts and gently caressed them. My caresses soon turned into a groping session.

"Mmm… That feels so nice, my dear… But do you know what would make me feel even better ?" Lien-da said as she placed one of her hand on the back of my head. I smiled and replied with a soft "Yes I do…" before she led my head to her left nipple. Opening my mouth, I immediately took her nipple in my mouth and sucked on it. This managed to drag a lots of moans from auntie Lien-da, who seemed unable to hold them back anymore. Not wanting to let her other breast neglected, I switched from one nipple to an other; using my hands to fondle the both of them. Lien-da hold me tight in her arms.

"Oooh my God! This feels so gooood! You're gonna make me cum just by playing with my melons! Ah! Hah! Oh I'm cumming!"

And just when she said that, I felt milk being squirted into my mouth. The spurt was so big that my mouth ended up being completely filled with my aunt's warm breasts milk. I released my aunt's nipple and swallowed all of the milk before liking my lips. Lien-da was panting heavily, still recovering from her orgasm.

"Thank you for the fun, auntie Lien-da. I think it's time I get home. Bye."

Suddenly, Lien-da grabbed me by the wrist, avoiding me to leave.

"And where do you think you're going, young lady ?"

"Well… I-I…"

"You are not leaving this house until I make you feel good too!" Lien-da said with an authoritarian tone. She then dragged me up to the top of the stairs and to her bedroom. Once she locked the door up, she took her entire suit off, only keeping her blue pantie. As she was about to remove it, she stared at me, not looking very happy.

"What are you waiting for ? Get naked and fast!" she ordered me. Believe me, she can be very persuasive when she gets angry… I immediately took my clothes off, one by one. Starting with my jacket, then my gloves, my T-shirt and finally my boots; I decided to keep my glasses on. By the same time, Lien-da had gotten rid of her pantie and sited on the edge of her bed, enjoying the show. Once I was fully naked, Lien-da made me lay down on my back on the bed and climbed on top of me. We locked our lips together and I wrapped my legs around auntie's hip as she started to rub her pussy with mine.

"You're so wet already. Good. Now it's time to repay you, Lara-su."

Lien-da moved to my womanhood and licked me with her tongue. I restrained myself from screaming out of pleasure, but I couldn't do anything about the moaning. Her tongue… It was amazing…

"Oh no you don't. I want to hear you scream!"

My aunt than put one of her finger inside my pussy, pushing me over the edge of pleasure.

" _Moan_ Yes yes! Ah aunt Lien-da please, I want more! Fuck my pussy more!"

"How could I refuse a request like that?"

It was now two fingers which were rammed in and out of my pussy, with Lien-da still using her tongue. The pleasure was incredible; I was so close…

"Oooh Auntie Lien-da! I'm going to cum!"

"Hmm… This will help you."

Once my aunt inserted a third finger into me, I started to cum; spreading all my juices on Lien-da's face. She licked her lips and came back to me for a kissing session.

" _Pant_ That… _Pant_ That was wonderful… Thank you so much, auntie."

"You're welcome dear. Now come here and let me cuddle you."

I placed my head between my aunt's breasts once again while she caressed my shoulders and back with her hands. Auntie licked my face and told me I better get dressed and get home before getting into troubles with my parents. She was probably right: it was getting kinda late. We put our clothes back on and Lien-da escorted me to the door.

"Have a safe way back, Lara-su. Came back anytime you want."

"Thank you, auntie Lien-da, I will."

She kissed me on the lips and I made my way back home.

"Oh yes, I will surely come back…"

 **So what did you think of it ? Let me know. I'm begging you for Chirst sake!**


	2. Sweet Cake

**Amazing! I finally managed to upload something! Enjoy. (M for Mature)**

I was just chilling in my bedroom when my phone rang. I looked at it to find out that Aunt Lien-da had sent me a message.

"I really loved our little session yesterday. Why don't you come and join me for lunch? I have a surprise for you ;) From: Aunt Lien-Da"

"I'll be on my way 333 From L-S"

I quickly put on mu clothes and rushed down the stairs to the door. But as soon as I reached the knob and swung the door open, Mom called for me from the living room.

"Lara-su! Are you going out?"

Oh my God… Here comes the interrogation session…

"Uh… Y-Yes Mom…"

"And may I know where you are going?"

"I-I'm going to help Rutan with his homework… I don't know when I'll come home. I-I should hurry, Rutan is waiting for me."

"Wait what…"

"Bye Mom!" I said before closing the door. I ran until my house was out of view. I know I may be a little overreacted but my parents are just so over protective… Especially my mother. I arrived at my aunt's house and rang at the door. Lien-da opened it and welcomed me in.

"I'm glad you could make it, dear" said she as she wrapped her arms around my hips.

"Me too, Auntie." I responded as I did the same. We then kissed each other on the lips. Lien-da took my hand and brought me to the kitchen were a table garnished with candles and filled with amazing dishes filled with delicious looking food.

"Wow! This looks delicious, auntie!"

"And it tastes just as good as it looks, trust me my dear."

We both sat and ate our plate. The food was simply amazing ! Who would have ever thought that my aunt could be such an amazing cooker. She even served some very good wine.

"Say auntie…"

"Yes, dear ?"

"Aren't worried of Rutan or Great-grandfather Dimitri walking into us having diner? The candles are very revealing…"

"Don't you worry. Dimitri had to leave for a science congress. And my dear son, since he felt better today, is spending the night with Selma. So we have the whole house for ourselves!"

I helped my aunt cleaning the table. Once this was finished, we all went to the living room, where a fire was dancing in the chimney, and sat down on the couch? Aunt Lien-da put her hand on top of mine to caress it.

"Say, did you enjoy your meal?"

I looked at her and gave a nod with a smile as an answer. She smiled back at me. She then put her arms behind her back and arched it so that her breasts were put forward.

"Well I hope you still have room for dessert…"

I chuckled and unzipped auntie Lien-da' suit to reveal her jugs, which I gladly assaulted, starting with the right one, by engulfing it in my mouth and sucking on it.

" _Moan_ Yeah… I always love the feeling of your warm lips surrounding my nipples."

"And I always love to suck on them, auntie. That and your sweet milk."

I kept on drinking my aunt milk, swinging from a nipple to the other. She eventually placed her hands on my own breasts, massaging them over my T-shirt.

"Mmm… You have such nice rack, my dear."

" _Suck_ Not as beautiful as yours, auntie."

Lien-da made me release her breasts with a _pop_ and started to kiss the top of my T-shirt. She then made me lie down on the couch lifted up my T-shirt before placing her lips on my breasts. She then licked and sucked on them, with me wrapping my arms around her head.

"Oh oh oh… Auntie…"

" _Lick_ Your boobs may not be as big as mine, my niece, but they are delicious nonetheless. _Suck_ Come on baby, give me your milk !"

After a few moments, I could feel the milk dripping out of my nipples. My aunt slowed her sucking down a little. She gently drank my breast milk while I was playing with her dreadlocks.

"Mmm… How does it feel to breastfeed your own aunt, Lara-su?"

"It feels so good, auntie. I never knew that breastfeeding could be such an enjoyable experience… Does my milk taste good?"

"It's wonderful… So sweet, so warm, so tasty… _Suck_ "

Releasing my tits, Lien-da kissed me on the lips, with passion. Once she back off for air, she whispered to me to get off all of my clothes and to wait for her return. I did exactly as she ordered me and saw my aunt coming back naked except for a strap-on between her legs. The thing was really huge, like 9 inches long and very large too.

"Now my dear, turn around." she said with her hands on her bare hips. I obeyed and turned around to face the fire place where a sweet warmness was escaping from. Lien-da walked to me and placed her strap-on between my legs, making the tip of it appear before me. She gently placed her hands on my shoulders and gave a very soft kiss on mt neck. I shivered briefly but quickly relaxed to the gentle touch of my aunt.

"Could you get on your knees for me, please?" she whispered to me. I hesitated but got on all fours eventually. Lien-da's hands were making their way from my shoulders to my butt. The anticipation was killing me. When I felt the tip of the strap-on pressing against my pussy, I asked my aunt to stop.

"Is… Is something wrong?" she asked. She seemed to have a shred of worry in her voice.

"No… Just… Please be gentle…"

She gently kissed me on my back before placing both of her hands on my hips and inserting her strap-on. I could feel it moving slowly inside me. The thing felt so huge, it was like it was tearing me apart. But it wasn't pain I was feeling. In fact, the more interred me, the most pleasure I was feeling.

"Aww baby, look how tight you are back there… Still, there is half of the strap-on to go, so brace yourself, dearest." Auntie had to be a little more forceful to put the rest of the strap-on inside my pussy, but she managed to do so eventually. The feeling was incredible… I had never felt so full in my entire life. Yet Lien-da wasn't moving…

"Au-auntie… _Moan…_ Why aren't you moving?"

"I don't know… Have you been a good girl? Do you deserve it?"

"I… I don't understand…"

"Have-you-been-a-good-girl?"

"Auntie-"

"Do not auntie me, young lady! I asked you a question and I want an answer: have you been a good girl?"

"Yes… Yes auntie, I am a good girl, I promise!"

"Then why don't you ask me to screw you like a good girl should? Hmm?"

"…Auntie, please… Fuck me… Pound my tight pussy with your huge cock… Please, I'm begging you…"

" _Giggles_ That's a good girl."

My aunt then started take the strap-on out of my pussy and put it back in. She took a hold of my hips and moved her hips back and forth. The synthetic cock was rubbing my insides, it felt so good that I moaned and begged my aunt to go faster. She released my hips and put her hands on top of mine instead. I could feel her big breasts and tits massaging my back.

"Anything… _Moan…_ For you… Ah yeah… Lara-su!"

"Oh fuck yes! It feels so good, Auntie!"

With the faster rhythm of my aunt, I rapidly came. My pussy was so tight around the cock that my juices were shoot out with power, and landed on my aunt's legs. She took the strap-on out of me and gave it a look.

"Wow! Look how wet it is!"

I was still trying to catch my breath, my head on the floor and my eyes closed; the only part of my remaining in the air was my butt. When I lifted up my head, I came face to face with the tip of the strap-on still wore by my aunt, who was on her knees.

"Lick it clean, little girl."

She said lick, but I went on completely taking as much as I could of the cock and sucked it.

"Well well… Would you look at that. You wouldn't try to beat me in slutty department, would you my niece?"

"Humpf… Gobohy gah beah you ah this, Aunhie (Nobody can beat you at this, Auntie)" I said with the dick still in my mouth. Once all cleaned up from my juices, I gave the false cock a kiss.

"I love you big cock, Auntie."

She giggled and put the strap-on away to help me get on my legs. We kissed and Lien-da asked me if I wanted to stay over at night. I told her I would love to, but that I had to warn my mother about that. I picked up my phone and called my mother.

"So what did she say?"

"That there was no problem. I can stay! And she even said that you are more than welcome to join us for lunch tomorrow."

"Did she? Huh… That's awfully generous of her… Come with me."

Lien-da made me follow her to the kitchen where she explained what she had in mind.

"I think we should cook something."

"Cook something?"

"Yes, for your mother. Like… A cake! And we will brought it to her tomorrow for diner."

"That's a great idea! I'll go get our clothes and-"

"Oh don't bother, Lara. Your favorite Auntie already has something for that."

She walked to a closet and picked up two apron. Each of us put one apron on. There was no problem for me: even with my big breasts, the apron was large enough to cover the most of them. Can't really say the same for my dear aunt… The apron was barely covering her tits, and the lace looked like he could break anytime due the size of her breasts.

"Do always you choose the smaller size of clothes on purpose?"

"Well it's not my fault there is no clothes large enough for a woman of my… stature." she said while fondling her breasts. "Now which cake should we make?" she said while looking into a cooking book. I gave it a peek.

"How about this one? The Très Lèches?"

"Lets see… _This cake is made with three layers: Cake, filling, and topping._ All right, how do we prepare it? Oh my… This will be interesting.

"So we need eggs, flour, baking powder, milk, vanilla extract, and white sugar."

We prepared everything and started to cook. Once the cake itself and the filling were done, we put the cake in the oven for baking. After baked we put the cake in the refrigerator for cooling, we then started the preparation for the topping.

"Alright we are going to need the milk and the white sugar. I'll get the white sugar. Can you get the milk, auntie?"

"On it, Lara-su."

When I got back with the sugar, Aunt Lien-da was already heating up the milk, stirring in the pan. But then I noticed that the milk bottles were still full…

"Auntie, what are you heating up? You didn't use the milk?"

"Well I did… I just didn't use **that** milk…" she said while turning over me. Suddenly I noticed that her apron was wet, but only on the area of her tits…

"Oh sweet Aurora… Tell me you didn't…" I said with an angry tone.

"I had to, Lara, it was too tempting…" she responded, with a smile on her face.

"Have you forgotten we are making this cake for my mother?!"

"I know! Isn't it exciting?"

"Are you out of your mind, Auntie!?" I shouted.

"Calm down, Lara-su. It's still milk, she won't be able to tell the difference."

"That's not the point!" I shouted again, walking towards my aunt and the pan.

"Aww don't be like that, sweety. Now put yourself at work, we still need more milk."

"…You are joking right? Do you really think I want to put my milk to a preparation for my mother to eat? Do you really think it turns me on to imagine my mother savoring her own daughter's milk, with her not even being aware of it?" I said angrily, my hands placed on my hips.

"Don't you?"

I sighted and rolled my eyes. "You really are a pervy person, you know that?" I said while releasing my breasts from the apron and taking them in my hands. I then moved myself next to the pan to milk my breasts and to put it in the pan. During that time, Lien-da kept stirring. I milked myself until I put as much milk as my aunt did. Being done with it, I adjusted my apron and picked the bag of sugar.

"Wait a second, dear. I don't think we will be needing this." Lien-da stopped me. She took a spoon and gave the hot preparation a taste.

"Mmm… Wanna try it?" I nodded and Auntie gave me a full spoon of it. I licked my lips and closed my eyes.

"Mmm you're right, Auntie. It's already plenty sweet."

We took the cooled down cake out of the fridge and smeared it with the milk sauce and we put it back to the fridge to wait for tomorrow.

"Phew… That was a lot of work. I think we deserve to relax a bit." may aunt said.

"I think too. What time is it? 6:30 pm. We could have diner outside."

"What a great idea! I know very good restaurant not far from here. Lets get dressed."

We ran to our clothes that we left in the living room, ready to get dressed. I picked my clothes up and so did Lien-da. But before she could put on her suit, I stopped her.

"What is it, Lara-su?"

"Well I was wondering if I could try on your leather suit… I've always wanted to."

"Of course, sweetheart! Here."

I put on the suit. And looked at myself in the mirror.

"Wow! Not bad! I really like your style, Auntie."

"Why thank you. Tell me how do I look?"

I turned over only to discover that my aunt had put on my own clothes.

"You look great! Although from here it looks like the T-shirt is very close-fitting…"

"I know. It is very tight. But I don't find that totally unpleasant."

" _Giggles_ Listen, how about we go out like this?"

"I'd say that you are just reading my mind, Lara."

And so we went out, both in the clothes of the other. The evening was sure bound to be amusing! And tomorrow would have been even better…

End of Chapter 2

 **There is definitively going to be a 3rd chapter!**


End file.
